


[podfic] shake the glitter off your clothes now

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, But Mostly Humor, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Humor, Mission Fic, Podfic, Porn, undercover as a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anakin's undercover but he's not under much.





	[podfic] shake the glitter off your clothes now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shake the glitter off your clothes now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238972) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, undercover as a stripper, Humor, Porn, but mostly humor, Mission Fic 

**Music: [Pony 2018 (Richastic Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt9EXKS3l68)**, as performed by GINUWINE

**Podfic Length:** 00:45:23

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_shake%20the%20glitter%20off%20your%20clothes%20now_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
